1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plate mounting system, especially for signposting purposes, and comprising polygon-shaped plate elements and at least one connecting element for interconnecting adjacent plate elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In railway stations, in airports and in other similar public buildings as well as in hotels and similar places frequented by large numbers of people, it is usual to put up signs giving information in the form of inscriptions or symbols. Such signs, which may, for example, indicate the location of toilets, telephones, staircases, platforms, information desks, etc., may be fastened to walls or panels by screws or similar fastening means. However, such signs are often arranged in groups on a special frame or support which is fastened to a wall or ceiling surface in such a manner that the support or frame extends across and projects from such surface. The signs may then be arranged on both sides of the support or frame so that the latter is completely covered. When, for one reason or another, a change in the signposting has to be made, this will often involve replacing the frame or support by another which corresponds to the number and size of the new signs. Thus, this known sign mounting system is not very flexible as a change in the signposting may involve replacement of a relatively costly frame or support. As the number of the various frames or supports available is usually fairly restricted, the limits of the sign groupings which may be taken into consideration are correspondingly narrow.